Telephone
by NellyLove
Summary: *B-Day Oneshot for Sammi* She couldn't take it anymore, she just had to turn off her phone. Why couldn't John leave her alone on her birthday, a day that he should have remembered and been there for. Instead, Jeff was there making up for it. Jeff/OC/JohnC


_**So, this is a birthday oneshot for my e-sista Sammi! I love her to death and I'd like to thank her for helping me out so much lately (i.e. becoming my new beta, being awesome when i need someone!) So, thank you girly, you're fabulous! I LOVE YOU! and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**So...this started out as going to be one of those adorably cute oneshots..but...well, things change, right? And now it's one of those oneshots that's kinda long-winded and has a background story...so..yeah..lol..CAUTION- this has NOT been beta read! I apologize for any grammatical errors!**_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Check out my profile/website and read my other fics! *winks***_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Telephone**_

**_By Lady Ga Ga_**

* * *

_**For Sammi (HardyGirl421)**_**_Jeff/OC/John Cena_**

_Hello  
Hello, baby; you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service in the club you say, say  
Wa-wa-what did you say?  
Huh?; You're breaking up on me  
Sorry; I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry; I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy _

Sammi groaned as her best friend, Jeff Hardy, held up her cellphone once more. An unhappy smile was gracing his lips as she approached him and took the cellphone from his hand, pressing the send button to answer the call. She didn't bother to check caller ID, she already knew it was her boyfriend, John Cena.

She was sure every fan girl in the world would never believe her if she told them that he was probably one of the worst boyfriends ever. Well, it's not that he treated her badly, he was just never around. Which was understandable, seeing as recently she had made the switch from WWE to TNA, seeing as most of her friends had joined up with the rival company as well.

Sammi and John had been dating for almost eight months now, and tonight was her birthday. A day that John should have memorized, as well as marked on his calendar. But instead, he was no where in sight and Sammi was celebrating the day with Jeff, Shannon Moore, Rob Van Dam, and a group of the other TNA guys and Knockouts.

She held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" she answered. Her reply was static and drowned out by the pounding music of the club. She rolled her eyes. "John, I can't hear you. You're breaking up," she said as Jeff stood up beside her and gave her a questioning look.

John's voice came in and out on the phone so she missed every other word, if she heard them past the music at all. "Look, I can't hear you. Plus, I'm kinda busy at the moment," she said. Holding up a finger to Jeff, telling him to give her one minute.

The Southern man just nodded and headed over to where Shannon was.

__

Just a second; it's my favorite song they're gonna play

_and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me; you knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy _

Sammi's ears pricked when the song playing began to end and the next song immediately started up. She bit her lip, recognizing the beats immediately. It was her favorite song. She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling as John continued to talk to her, even though she couldn't make out his words.

"John, how bout I just call you tomorrow, okay? My favorite song just started and I want to go dance with my friends," she stated and his words finally came through when he replied. "Text me then," he said simply. Sammi rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time since she started this phone call. "John, I can't text you when I've got a drink in my hand." She retorted before continuing.

"You should have made plans with me on my birthday if you wanted to talk. I was free up until this past Monday, when Jeff and the guys brought up the idea. So, if you would please just stop calling me, it would be much appreciated, by everyone," she said before pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing the end button.

_  
Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!;_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin'', stop callin; I don't wanna talk anymore!;_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance-floor _

John sighed as Sammi hung up on him. The whole night was supposed to be a surprise, but when he had found her apartment empty he had had to call her to find out where she was. From the sound of it, she was at some local club with all of her friends.

The WWE Champion ran a hand over his head, keeping the other on the steering wheel. He knew Sammi hadn't heard a word he said, and he wasn't sure if she had just been ignoring him, or really couldn't. He had a dismal feeling in the pit of his stomach that things that night weren't going to end well.

Even when they both had the best of intentions.

_  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh _

Sammi glanced down at the table, noticing she had yet another missed call. She tapped a button on the phone and the caller was revealed as John. _No surprise there_, she thought monotonously. She looked up to see Jeff and Rob laughing about something she couldn't hear.

She leaned back against the table, the sound of John's ring tone filtered up to her ears and she wished he'd just give up. She wished he would just stop calling because it was starting to get on her nerves. John was starting to get on her nerves, truthfully. She didn't think working for TNA would change so much in her life, or her relationship.

But it sure as hell did. It changed a lot of other things as well though, like her relationship with Jeff. If possible, the two had gotten closer. And to be honest, something had sparked inside both of them and John not being around on her birthday when Jeff was, was the tinder giving life to a fiery passion inside them.

_  
Can call all you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Call when you want but there's no one home  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone

Jeff looked up, his eyes catching hers. Sammi, the woman he had started falling for months back when they were still both in the WWE. It felt like so long ago and he thought his chances were truly shot. But then she showed up in Hogan's office in mid-February telling him her 90-day no compete clause was up and she was free to be hired again. Hogan snatched her up immediately and she was thrown into the storyline between Hogan and Flair.

Sammi smiled at him as he approached her but his actions were cut short when her gaze was pulled away by voices approaching. Her smile widened as Lisa— known to the fans as Tara, and formerly Victoria— and Angelina pulled her off to the dance floor with them.

The Carolinian just sighed softly as he watched her blend into the mass of people on the dance floor. He studied her, admiring the way her jeans hugged her legs and how her shirt clung to her curves perfectly.

He honestly wanted to swoop in and interrupt her dancing with the girls, but didn't dare. He just continued smiling as he watched her laugh and have fun with her friends instead of being hung up on her boyfriend who no-showed her own birthday.

_  
Boy the way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster, put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home 'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector  
Sorry: I cannot answer! _

After her dance with the girls Sammi returned to their table to get her drink. Her eyes fell on her phone, the red light was flashing, signaling she had another missed call. She rolled her eyes as she thought of turning it off, but didn't in case someone else called and it was an emergency.

The way John was leaving messages every two minutes was going to make Sammi leave the club any fast. She wasn't going to put on her coat and step outside to call him back either. She was having fun, and it was her birthday, didn't she have the right to ignore people on her birthday.

Jeff sighed as he approached the table. Sammi was leaned against it, ignoring the ring of her cell phone. "Not gonna answer?" he asked with his Southern drawl. She shook her head, taking another sip of her drink, "nope." Jeff smirked slightly, leaning against the table either. "I should have just left my phone at home," she muttered as the ringing ceased only to start up again not long after.

__

Not that I don't like you: I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone ri-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station  
Tonight I'm not takin no calls 'cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin!

"Just turn it off," Jeff suggested and Sammi looked over at him, grinning mischievously. "Okay," she said simply, picking up her phone and dialing a number instead of turning it off. Jeff watched and listened curiously.

"Hey John, it's Sammi. I just wanted to tell you to stop calling me, I'm at my birthday party with my friends and I'm sick of you calling me every three seconds. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Jeff's here with me, so you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to take any of your calls so just give it up and you can apologize for not being here at a later date. Bye," and with that she ended her call before turning off her phone and looking at Jeff, winking as he laughed. __

_Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna talk anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor_

Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna think anymore!; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'; I don't wanna talk anymore; I got my head and my heart on the dance-floor

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

"You want to dance now?" Jeff asked, holding out his hand to her. She grinned and nodded, her eyes roving over the very attractive man standing in front of her. She'd always had a thing for the Charismatic Enigma, but never had the courage to act on it, seeing as he was her close friend.

But as their hands met and fingers intertwined instinctively, she knew that she desperately wanted to act on her feelings tonight. She didn't want to think about the consequences, she just wanted to do it and see where it went. The worse that could happen was them being awkward for a few days, but she just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him.

And now, there would be no distractions. Her phone wouldn't be ringing, she wouldn't have to worry about John's insistent messages. She could just get lost in the music as she danced in Jeff's arms. _  
_

_Can call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

Sammi laughed at something Jeff whispered in her ear as the song they were dancing to came to a close and a slow song started up uncharacteristically. Jeff raised his eyebrows at her and she just smiled as she draped her arms over his shoulders and his hands slid to her hips.

"Phone hasn't rung in a while," Jeff reported sarcastically and Sammi rolled her eyes, tugging his hair to tell him to shut up. He grinned as a comfortable silence formed between them as their eyes connected before their lips did.

Kissing Jeff was an experience in itself and Sammi felt herself yearning for more even before the kiss had ended. Jeff pulled away and rested his forehead to hers, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmured as he brought her body closer to his.

"I can make a good estimation," she replied with a grin as Jeff stole another kiss from her, kissing the smirk of a smile off her lips as she tried not to laugh.

_  
Call when you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club, and I'm sippin' that bub'  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone, my telephone, mi-mi-mi, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bub'  
__And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
My telephone  
Mi-mi-mi, my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bub' and you're not gonna reach my telephone _

John froze in the doorway of the club. He had gotten Sammi's message only minutes before and now he stared. He had finally found the right club and he was already to late.

He watched Jeff's head dip toward his girlfriend's. John winced at the word 'girlfriend.' She probably wasn't that to him anymore. He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair before he turned and decided to just head back to Tampa and stay at home for a few days, give her her space until she called him telling him she wanted to break up.

On the dance floor, Jeff and Sammi were stilled wrapped up in each other as they finally decided to sit back down. They sat across from each other, their hands linked across the table. Sammi stared at the designs in the wood and Jeff leaned across, lifting her chin for her to look at him. "Sammi?" he asked, wondering what was wrong and having a good guess.

"John," she muttered, glancing at her silent phone. "I love you," Jeff said, the words slipping past his lips before he could stop them. Sammi looked surprised as she looked up from her phone. Was he just saying that to keep her distracted for her boyfriend? If she could still call John that after what she did. "I just...eight months of my life was spent with him and--" Jeff was up and kneeling beside her in moments.

She stared at him as he took her face in his hands. "You can worry about John tomorrow. I'll still love you then. I'm not just saying things Sammi, I really do love you, I have for a while now but I just couldn't say anything. I hope--" she pressed a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Just don't ever miss my birthday," she stated.

Jeff smiled.

_  
We're sorry; the number you have reached is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again_


End file.
